


Beyond the solicitude

by LittleSopSop



Series: Beyond the ... [3]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Comfort, M/M, Making Out, Physical Disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSopSop/pseuds/LittleSopSop
Summary: Life for Charlie St. George was great at the moment and now he also could look forward to a whole weekend with his boyfriend. And the best thing: they would have the apartment all by themselves. Alex’s housemates had flown out to a camping trip and Charlie planned to make the most of it.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Series: Beyond the ... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866334
Comments: 15
Kudos: 54





	Beyond the solicitude

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the lovely [Ricoka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricoka/pseuds/Ricoka). She is the reason I tried to write something so far out of my comfort zone. I will forever be thankful for her fountain of great ideas. 
> 
> Also a big shout out to [Syaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syazzypanda/pseuds/syazzypanda) and [Cecil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenC/pseuds/QueenC) who gave me the confidence to actually post this. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Charlie was excited. It hadn’t been long since he last had seen Alex, but this weekend they would have the apartment for themselves. Mason and the others were on a camping trip together. Initially they had asked Alex to come as well, but he was adamant that he would not be fun company. Charlie was not complaining as it meant that he could spend the whole weekend with Alex in private.

He had taken the car to Berkeley immediately after school. He didn’t want to lose any of the precious time they had. Now that the football season was over, he had started to visit Alex at Berkeley more often, but they were seldomly lucky enough that all his housemates would fly out. So, this occasion needed to be celebrated accordingly.

With a spring in his step he made his way from the parking place to Alex’s apartment, luggage casually thrown over his shoulder. He arrived at the apartment door and rang the bell, impatiently waiting for Alex.

When the door opened and Alex stood there in all his glory, Charlie threw his baggage to the side and kissed him. Not wanting to overwhelm Alex, he started the kiss a bit slowly, but that wasn’t necessary. Alex seemed to have missed this just as much as him and eagerly responded in kind.

After quite some time Alex slowed down again. Taking the cue Charlie stopped and really looked at Alex for the first time today. Apparently, Alex had just showered. His hair was still wet at the roots and some droplets had fallen onto an old, worn-out T-shirt Alex had stolen from him on one of his last visits. He looked utterly delicious.

“We should close the door.” Alex pointed out and dislodged himself from their embrace. And even though Charlie mourned the loss of contact he knew that Alex was right. They had time. So, Charlie picked up his bag from where he had discarded it carelessly a moment earlier and made his way to Alex’s room. He set the bag onto the chair and sat down on the bed in order to take off his shoes. He lost the second shoe just in time for Alex to follow him into the room with something to drink. But instead of handing it to Charlie he put in on the nightstand.

Before Charlie realized what happened Alex had already crawled onto his lap, taking off where they had stopped in the hallway. Slowly he let his hands find their way underneath Alex’s shirt, enjoying the feel of his warm skin.

An almost painful sigh left Alex’s lips and Charlie used the opportunity to explore Alex’s mouth with his tongue. Alex’s tongue answered his own in kind, slow and sensual like a dance.

He couldn’t get enough of Alex, so he pulled him even closer, never losing contact with his lips. This time Alex’s moan was accompanied by a twitch of his whole body.   
Charlie stopped in his tracks and put some distance between their lips so he could see Alex’s face. Alex didn’t seem to agree with the sudden pause and followed his lips slightly, silently asking Charlie to continue. He almost did, but then he noticed the crease in-between Alex’s brows and the way his jaw was tight. Something wasn’t right.

“Everything okay?”, Charlie inquired. He let his hand cup Alex’s face soothingly trying to get the tension to dissolve.

“Everything’s just fine. Why did you stop?” The answer was so brusque that it only confirmed Charlie’s suspicion that something was amiss.

“Alex.”, Charlie sighed. “You know you can talk to me, no matter what right?”

For a moment it was silent, and Charlie already feared that Alex wouldn’t open up to him, but then Alex gave in.

“Can we maybe move into a different position?”

Laboriously Alex crawled out of his lap and let himself fall next to him onto the bed. Immediately Charlie turned to him, concerned.

“It is just my stupid leg!”, Alex said, feeling embarrassed and not looking at Charlie. “There was a mistake and my last class was in a different room than usual, which is on the other end of campus and then the class also ran late, so I had to hurry home across the whole campus to get here in time for you to arrive. It just was too much for my leg. I tried to counter act with a hot shower, but kneeling like this on your lap apparently isn’t great. It fucking cramped up.”

Angry tears were pooling in his eyes and it hurt Charlie to know that Alex was in pain and angry with himself. He should have seen the signs. The way Alex had limped a bit more than usual and his attempt to distract him from looking too closely. He knew Alex was uncomfortable admitting his weaknesses, no matter how much Charlie tried to reassure him that it wouldn’t change how Charlie saw him.

“Alex. Alex look at me. There is nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“For once I just wanted to do something normal. I’m broken, I can’t even make out with my boyfriend without fucking it up. I hate this! I fucking hate this!”, Alex shouted and angrily punched the bedding.

“Please Alex. Look at me. You are not broken! We will find a way to make this work. I promise! Do you think a massage would help loosen the muscles? Those can be sexy!”

For a moment Alex just stared at him before he sighed: “God you are just too good. I don’t know, maybe a massage would help. I don’t know. I never actually had anyone massage it when it got bad.”

Charlie took this as an invitation and stood up from the bed. “Okay than we will try this. Could you lie down properly on the bed, please?”

Alex followed his order and shifted so that he was lying straight with his upper body slightly propped up by cushions.

“Just one second. I’ll be back shortly.” With those words Charlie left the room to get some oil out of the kitchen. It was not what he would have preferred, but still better than nothing. When he came back Alex was still extremely tense, so Charlie quickly set the oil on the bedside table next to the glass of water.

“May I?”, Charlie asked as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of Alex’s sweatpants. Alex only raised his hips in answer and Charlie made quick work of removing the piece of garment. Screwing off the cap of the bottle Charlie poured a generous amount of oil into his hands.   
Gently Charlie started to massage Alex’s left calve, slowly moving upwards. Little by little Alex began to relax. He let himself fall into Charlies soft touch, sighing from time to time – this time in relief.

“How come you never had a massage? I thought you had PT.” Charlie almost whispered. He didn’t want to disturb Alex, but he was curious.

“Well you know that PT is expensive. They thought me some exercises that I could keep up with to regain strength. Once I had the basics down, I continued on my own. With Zach's help of course. He actually took that really serious. But the professional physical therapy never got to the point where I had massages or the likes.”

“Maybe we could look into it. I hate to see you suffer. And no, it does not mean you are broken. You respect my shortcomings when I’m sore from training, right? Sometimes we need to accommodate to each other, but that is what makes a relationship good. To know that there is someone who will respect and love you the way you are.”

“You are such a romantic. I don’t know how you could have turned this situation into a love confession.” Alex paused for a moment. “Thank you. For making me feel normal, I guess.”

Shaking his head Charlie just answered, “You are normal.” and let his fingers glide over Alex’s knee to his thigh, kissing his shinbone in the process.

Alex lifted his head slightly looking Charlie in the eyes.  
“Are you really trying to make this into a sexy time, still?”

“Absolutely! You know that I think you are sexy, right? And right now, you are half naked in a bed.”, Charlie grinned.

“I don’t think…”, Alex started, but broke off when Charlie leaned over and kissed his inner thigh while still pressing small circles into his flesh.

“You were saying?”, Charlie asked cheekily.

“Less talking and more of that. Definitely more of that!” Alex sighed followed by a moan when Charlie pressed another kiss into his skin. This time even closer to the hem of his boxer shorts.

Charlie knew that Alex would continue to have these moments of insecurity, moments where he would curse his body and close off again, but Charlie swore he would kiss and pamper him until even Alex would see how precious he is. How wondrous it felt for Charlie that he could be so close, that Alex trusted him. He wouldn’t let the tragic past taint their future. He would embrace it and together they would get out of it stronger. It seemed impossible, but somehow with each new insecurity Alex trusted him with, he fell even more in love with him. His only hope was that Alex could see how loved he was and that that would never change, no matter what obstacles the future would hold for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> This is truly something far out of my comfort zone to write, but I'm glad I did it. 
> 
> Also I tried to stay in the same lane of titels in this series, but it is not so easy to find fitting nouns that start with an "S" so please excuse the bit wacky title of this part.


End file.
